


Possessive Space Boyfriends May Or May Not Kill You

by Insanity_Smiles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone is just like mentioned, M/M, Manipulative Lance is in here to, One Shot, Possessive Keith, Slightly insane Keith and Lance, i dunno man, maybe more? - Freeform, possessive lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanity_Smiles/pseuds/Insanity_Smiles
Summary: Just a short little one-shot to help me break out of writers-block prison.((Keith and Lance are possessive as fuck, and Pidge is disgusted. Takes place in her pov)





	Possessive Space Boyfriends May Or May Not Kill You

Pidge always knew that Lance and Keith didn't have the healthiest of relationships. She was no expert herself, far from it. But it didn't take a genius such as herself to realize that the relationship they were in was one of the unhealthiest she's ever seen this fucking young. 

Now, it wasn't physically abusive, from what she's seen in public, and even then, they were never really overly aggressive with each other. But... they were possessive and insane. It wouldn't be any of her business if she wasn't so fucking concerned for her best friends health. Was this relationship the best for them? For the team? Her right as the team's honorary younger sister, she was just looking out for the two boys that meant a lot to her.

So yeah, it made her heart spike slightly in fear when Keith would get extra touchy with Lance when someone other then another paladin touched blue boy. He would put his arm around Lance's waist, or if they were sitting? Best believe that Lance would have a seat right on Keith's lap. But what made her heart beat in slight fear like that? Was the look in Keith's eyes.

They were flaring. Not the usual red paladin fire eyes, no. More then that. They were the fire that was bright blue and red, the type that didn't really hurt when you first touched it, but bit you so fast, you lost your life from the burn that you though was kissing you at first. He had such a dangerous aura, body so fucking tensed. His eyes would be flaming and burning bright as smoke. And as much as she trusted him, would actually die for anyone on her team, she couldn't help the slight fear that shook her veins.

And... well, as much as it pains her, she could say that Lance was slightly more attractive then average. And, when you go to hundreds of planets, you get different personalities going after the blue paladin. Aliens of every class, age, and gender, trying to woo Lance, it doesn't take an idiot to know who is the one watching every, single, little move that one takes.

 

The amount of times that Keith has threatened, harmed, and... killed pining aliens, just makes her shake her head, and the other paladins just pinch their eyes. Now, when Keith first ... killed a suitor, everyone was shocked, disgusted, and confused. Questions everywhere, and Keith calmly walked over to Lance, who had no reaction on his face, and snaked an arm around his waist and explained to everyone that he caught the un-recognizable alien hanging on the wall with the strands of their veins, bragging to a few other aliens that he planned to touch Lance when they all went to sleep that night.

Now, though, as soon as they all heard that? Completely fine with it. Didn't give a shit whats-oh-ever. Absolutely no sympathy over came her, and one glance at the other paladins, she could tell they felt the same way. Lance though? All he did was shrug, and say that it was normal. Not to worry, and that it happened a fuck ton on earth, that he was used to it. Ice water chucked on all their heads, because fucking, what? Keith had to be calmed down by Shiro and Lance, Shiro telling him that as much as all of the team wanted to rip apart who touched their blue paladin, they were in outer space, while Lance just buried his face in Keith's neck.

So, while only team Voltron knew of the homicidal Red Paladin, doesn't mean that everybody knew the 'rumors' that Voltron will fucking skin you if you touch one of their own, and their all content with that.

 

But Lance wasn't exactly a darling either. As far as she could tell, he couldn't care less about the touches Keith never let him leave without. He was mostly nonchalant when Keith would trap him in his arms, when he was pulled on to a lap, when he was covered in blood, and when he's threatening other randos who got to close.

 

Lance... was more insane in a secret way. Now, Lance is, in a few words, loyal, flirty, sarcastic, strong-willed, and hilarious. He was the light in everyone's life, the motherfucking star. He dazzled people, made sure to put on a show, and loved the attention it would bring him. Pidge loved the guy like a brother, her best amigo. And while he may look comically crazy on the outside, she, and the rest of Voltron, knew that he was fucking insane on the inside.

 

He was also wildly sweet when someone was an asshole. No, no. He would put on this sugar-sweet smile, and his eyes would take this water like niceness. His whole body would just gain this seductive-air type aura, and the rest of the paladins can't help but laugh when said asshole starts acting like an idiot for Lance.

And... he could make you dance like a puppet. He pulled the strings, he made the rules. He knew everything about you, everything about every one you know. He could dig into whoever's head, and make it look like a fucking slice of cake. He just, knew how to make people feel whatever emotions he wanted them to feel. he made them speak whatever he saw fit. He literally controlled every part of that person until they broke into tiny little pieces. And that was all for Keith's sake.

He just had this things about him. Lance love to fucking screw with the minds of people/aliens who deserved it. And it was terrifying with how scarily good at it he was. And when it came to the people he loved, cared about? People like Keith? Well, that just made the god damn room even colder. 

Once again, Keith is like her wild older brother. He was, objectively speaking, kind of hot. She could admit that. And, like Lance, maybe a little less though, but he would get hit on. Now, while Lance indulged and started conversations 'cause that's him, Keith flat out ignores them. Doesn't even say 'no thanks', or a simple fucking, 'hi'. The aliens who flirted with Keith, are more whiny in a way. They think since they weren't smart enough to see Keith's eyes trailing after Lance, or the 'get-the-fuck-away-from-me-before-I-fucking-skin-you-with-my-knife-dripped-in-slow-reacting-poison' air, they get a chance with Mr. Badass.

And if they see Lance hanging of him? Pfffttt, just a shadow. They pay absolutely no attention to blue boy, and that pisses of a ton of people. Keith would get all growly, while Lance got into his 'mode'. He would drape his body completely on Keith's right, put his head on Keith's shoulder, a hand resting possessively on his chest, and say in his most stickiest-sweet voice, 'Oh, this paladin? Afraid to say, but, he's mine, darling', and would smirk with the same honey eyes that were a fucking storm. He'd get more vocal then that, though. And it's honestly amazing to watch.

Lance was more of the behind-closed-doors-so-I-can-make-them-scream-for-their-dead-mother types. And if he looked at his bf? Bitch you better run.

They were both terrifying, in their own possessive ways. Lance, the manipulator. He can make your life absolute hell if he wanted to. Pidge's seen it before, and she had to stop herself from throwing up. Because as much as she loves Lance, seeing him kill someone in everyway besides physically makes her a little scared to go near him for a few hours. Keith, the fucking insane killing machine. They've all killed, it was war for fucks sake, but Keith did it for Lance. And while Keith (he's stated it many times before) would kill anyone for the people he cares about, he still makes sure to kill those who look at Lance in any way, speak to him a certain way, and fucking god forbid, touch Lance in any way possible. Like, Keith doesn't really cares who he kills, which does causes problems, but he does, and that makes her want to stay, far, far away.

 

But all and all, these two were one of the most possessive people she has ever seen, heard about, and watched in real life time. They were just so sure and, trusted the other, it was amazing. And yeah, being incredibly jealous over some rando, does spell out for issues in the relationship, but as both of them said when she asked, it was because neither of them trusted the one talking to them. So, as far as that one goes, their love for each other was sweet in all ways it wasn't supposed to be.

 

And while she loves her two best friends in the whole universe being together, being happy as hell, she still wishes she could launch herself into open space when the shameless couple does some heavy PDA in whatever room. Didn't matter if there was people or not, best believe that Lance is sitting in Keith's lap, mad kissing and/or cuddling is happening. Wouldn't be so fucking bad if Lance wasn't so fucking vocal. Fucking ew.

 

And Pidge knows that their relationship is far from normal, nobody can really get mad at them. Except Pidge and Allura. They could get mad at them. Fuckers are right beside her, and the walls are paper thin. And Allura, as she had yelled in her impossible accent, that she is tired of having Lance sit out because he couldn't preform simple training exercises.

 

But, who knows, man. Pidge is just tired and weak as hell, but she loves those two dorks/assholes. Even if they are scary as fucking hell.  
 

 


End file.
